


Douchepool and the brit: An unlikely union

by JonahCee



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonahCee/pseuds/JonahCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Please know, this is an unfinished story. I have tried returning to it several times, but the story is no longer in my head. That means the fic most likely will stay unfinished, and I very much apologize for that]</p><p>Deadpool is red, the sky is blue<br/>Ajax used to be the bad guy, in this story that is no longer true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post Vanessa

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTICE: In this fic, Vanessa is dead. That means she has existed as the character in the movie, and no longer does. If this will bother you, don't read this fic.  
> I don't think that falls under Major character death, since it starts out that way. Please let me know if I should add that warning :)

_...just touch me cheek before you leave me, darling…_

\- You’re such a fucking drama queen, Francis spewed in anger.

\- DRAMA QUEEN?! Wade yelled back. You were the one making me into this shit, remember?

\- Super powers, Wade. I gave you superpowers!

This always happened. They would get into an argument about something small, and the workshop would always come up. Francis had said he was fucking sorry, a million times. Was he supposed to be in debt of Wade his entire life?

\- You need to be clowning! Wade yelled back. Would super powers compensate for THIS. UGLY. FACE?! I’M HIDEAOUS FRANCIS, H I D E A U S ! Who could ever love a face like this?

He dramatically turned around, smashed his hand into the mirror outside the bathroom, went inside, slammed the door and locked it. Francis took a few steps back, leaned against the white, cold wall and let his body sink to the floor. He didn’t actually know what the wall felt like, but it looked cold. Anyways, ever since Vanessa died and Francis and Wade had started a union more unlikely than Iron Man and well… anybody, Wade had felt more lost and easily irritated than before. Understandable he supposed, but it had been longer than two years now. All this would have been great if Francis still wanted him dismembered and dead, but that wasn’t the case. Wade had woken something in Ajax that he didn’t think could exist. His body still didn’t feel anything, but his heart did. And right now it was aching. As he sat on the wooden floor, he could sense the tears in his eyes, clouding his vision. He laid back on the floor and closed his eyes, letting the tears come out. He made no effort to muffle any noised, this is what they had talked about. When he was hurt, he was supposed to show it. So now he did, probably not earning any bravery-points with Wade anyways.

Minutes went by, and Francis fell asleep on that same floor.

 

Wade slammed the door shut, locked it and sat down on the closed toilet seat. His hand had been bleeding but it was already healed. The toilet seat was cold and he soon stood up and angrily looked at himself in the mirror. Fuck! He really didn’t understand what Francis saw in him. His face was rough and he was far from the handsome merc he’d once been. And now he was behaving like a true Douchepool.

He missed Vanessa. He had been convinced she would be the one he’d spend his life with, and now she just wasn’t there anymore. She wasn’t there to support him, to make him laugh, to love him… And Francis was so different. Wade wasn’t sure what Francis was, and he didn’t know if Francis himself knew what he was besides his superpowers. But then again, Wade didn’t know if he knew who he was with Francis by his side either… Damnit, his head just wouldn’t stop aching. He wanted Vanessa back, but he couldn’t. She was gone. And he had to accept that. And even more, he had to stop blaming Francis for it. That brat had done a lot of wrongs in his lifetime, but this one wasn’t on him. Shit. Wade didn’t like these emotions. Kicking bad guys in the ass was easy, dealing with people wasn’t. He sat down again, but chose the floor as the spot for his ass. It was hard and uncomfortable but it had to do. He leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and with mixed emotions he felt his thoughts drift away to sleepy wonderland…

Wade woke up with a jerk and realized he was still on the bathroom floor. He longed for a warm bed and a warmer Francis. He was however most likely pissed off somewhere else, maybe off to fuck some other guy. They did have that agreement, but Wade didn’t like when it happened in anger. Oh well, here goes nothing, he thought and cleared his throat:

\- Francis! he said loudly.

He waited. No answer, no steps, nothing. He tried again.

\- Francis!

Silence. Fuck. Third time’s a charm and Wade called the other man’s name out a third time, and just as he was about to add a plead to his call, the door handle was pressed down. Wade crawled up from the floor and reached after the lock. He turned it, and Francis opened the door.

\- Did you say my name?, Francis said tiredly, his head peeking in. He didn’t look angry or newly fucked. He just looked… broken.

\- Hey, Wade said carefully. Any chance a guy could get a lift to the bedroom and some warm super-hugs?

Francis smiled tiredly.

\- Sure, come here, I can carry you…

\- You’d break your back! Wade protested.

\- It’s not like I’d notice it anyway.

Wade glared at the Brit standing over him, and shoved his arm away.

\- But you wouldn’t be able to fight again soon, and we’re invading...I mean, visiting a warehouse tomorrow. Shiny-balls called two days ago, remember? Your back needs to be as healthy as that tasty dick of y…

Fuck. Wade didn’t mean that. Or, he did. But the timing wasn’t great. Francis looked like he’d been crying, Wade slept on the bathroom floor… And Wade was all “peeeniiiis daddy”. Douchepool, again.

Francis raised one eyebrow in response, and sat down on the floor. He was face to face with his lover, leaned in and their lips were getting closer and closer.

\- I’m sorry! Wade spewed out.

\- Oh?, Francis answered seductively.

Their faces hadn’t moved one inch, and they were still breathing each other’s air.

\- Yeah… I’m sorry for giving… I mean, being such an ass for all the wrong reasons. I’m sorry I blame you for her accident, and I’m sorry for over-reaction, and I honestly don’t think we’re supposed to breathe each other’s air like this, it might run out of oxygen…

And there they were again.

Francis was up on his feet and left the bathroom in a second. Wade heard him run up the stairs, despite being tired he quickly got up and ran after. In the corner of his eyes he saw the watch, 3:47 am. He kept running and went for the bed, as Francis had dove under the covers. His entire body was shaking and he was curled up against the wall. Wade touched him lightly, but the second their skin touched…

\- I can still see your face. Sometimes in the nights, I still wake up to your face as we came back. The desperation, the anger… the fear. I had never seen you scared before and I don’t ever want to be the reason to that again…

\- … Francis, I didn’t mean to…

\- I still hear their screams. All of them. It’s like a damn knife cutting my brain every fucking night, and even if they don’t scream I still feel their pain, their…

\- Francis, please…

\- MY NAME. IS. AJAX!

Francis pushed Wade away and sat up, still shaking and eyes dark. But Wade had had it.  He used all his force and jumped onto Francis, pushing his body weight over him. As Francis fought back, Wade pushed his elbow against the others man’s throat. Francis stopped fighting, and Wade got a small pocket with time.

\- Listen to me, he said sternly. This, right now, it has to stop. We’re blaming each other, and then blaming ourselves, and then blaming each other again, it doesn’t lead to anything. I didn’t mean to bring up our history, okay? I’m sorry. And I’m sorry for being an asshole, I’m sorry for my issues, but we need to figure something out okay? Please work with me here babe. Please.

Francis stared at Wade for a few seconds, and then he nodded slowly. Wade let go of him slowly, and laid down on the bed, sigh:ing.

\- I meant for this to be a good evening. I was expecting sex, and cuddle, and food…

\- We have food, Francis stopped him. Three packs of chimichangas and two portions of fried Chinese food. It’s been in the fridge for a few hours now. I was going to surprise you but then this whole orchestra of shitstorm hit town. And honestly, I wouldn’t mind some release now. For you, I mean.

Wade chuckled and put his hand on Francis' stomach. He sighed again and shook his head. Ajax continued…

\- …So, want some ass-licking before we dive in?

\- God yes. If you lick my ass and my balls for just a few minutes, I will… I don’t know. I will do whatever you want, whenever. Please just make me come. Please.

\- Anything for you my queen, Francis answered as he threw the covers up the bed and started to turn Wade over.

\- I’ll let that one slide, we both know who the queen of this room is, Wade answered as he let the other man handle him around, opening his cheeks and sending shivers down his spine. Fuck it if they weren’t sleeping tonight. Who needed sleep before a workday anyways?


	2. A long night in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool is red, Xavier may or may not give this chapter a visit,  
> Francis' body is the one of a mutant, but when it comes to his mind... is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know: This chapter is a lot of Francis and less Wade. He will be back more in the next one :)  
> Presentation of the newly added characters for this chapter in the end, if clarification is needed.

_Im never gonna dance again, guilty feet have got no rhythm._

Slam.

Everything was going so well. The gang had been “visiting” a warehouse, as Colossus ever so gently put it. There had been some tough guys in the warehouse, but nothing out of the ordinary. Then all of a sudden, Francis couldn’t move. He was lying on the ground, heard someone yell his name, and then it all went dark.

He woke up in a hospital, with a nurse standing with her back towards him. When he cleared his throat, she made a small surprised squeak and turned around. She smiled kindly to him, her hair was long and put behind her head, and she wore the normal scrubs. He seemed to be at a normal hospital.

\- Where am I? he asked tiredly.

\- You’re at Xavier’s hospital for mutants. My name is Lena, and you need to lay still.

So. Not a normal hospital.

\- I just called for Mr Wilson, he will be here any moment, Lena added casually while she went to the top of his bed and started touching his head, as if to look for something.

\- Called for? Francis raised his eyebrows, lifted his head up and started looking for a phone. Lena put her hand on his chest, pushed him back on the bed and raised her voice.

\- Mr Freeman. You need… to lay still. She held her gaze at him, he obedient relaxed his body and sighed.

\- So. Are you telepathic? He asked her daringly.

\- Yes she is, answered a darker, British voice.

Francis moved his head, but yet again Lena slammed his body back to the bed. He annoyingly glanced at her and then, without moving his head, he peeked to his right. There was a bald man in a high tech wheelchair, hovering towards his bed.

\- Who the fuck are you?, Francis asked the man with the skepticism showing in his voice.

\- I’m Charles Xavier, and this is my hospital. I’m afraid I must start off by apologizing. I wanted to restrain you, but Wade insisted I didn’t. I therefor had to search your mind for answers. I think I saw some things that I shouldn’t have, and I did not intend to break your privacy.

Francis laughed and looked straight up into the white hospital roof again.

\- You didn’t mean to break my privacy while looking into my brain? That’s funny. So tell me Mr Xavier, what was it that put you off? The ass-fucking? The killing?

\- Nothing in your head could put me off, Charles answered calmly. I simply wanted to apologize for the intrusion.

\- Really, nothing? Francis asked provokingly. Not the slicing up bodies? Not the torture? Not the cut throats? Not the…

\- Mr Freeman, the older man interrupted with a slightly raised voice. Whatever you have done, I promise you that I have seen worse. I do sincerely apologize, and now, what is in your head and your past is no longer any of my business.

Francis stared at the man for a moment. Then he sighed.

\- Whatever. Where is Wade?

\- Right behind you darling! Wade said, his head suddenly peeking into the room. He went inside and stood on the left side of Francis, touching his arm. Hey, how are you?, he continued. If it weren’t for the fact that you don’t feel a bullet crushing your 50th vertebra I’d almost be worried…

\- Is that what has happened to me?

\- If I may? Charles said and looked at the nurse. She nodded her head and left the room. Yes, the bald man continued, you have been shot in the back. The human body, as yours very much were before you became a mutant, however only has 33 vertebras. In order for your body to function, we had to replace the shattered one, and your body needs to accept it. That means at least one week of lying down, and resting. As I understand it, that isn’t really something you’re used to d…

\- But it will be awesome! Wade gleefully shouted while waving his hands in joy. What Stewart here means is that we can watch Netflix and eat shitty food all week. No work, and Shiny-balls can’t say shit!

Francis groaned. He didn’t feel like doing nothing for a week. He had been lying still for a few minutes and he was already stressed about it! It would be such a nightmare to have to deal with his feelings and untouched memories with nowhere to run. Doing nothing meant thinking a lot. Which was horrible.

Then it struck him. His English optimism. Seizing the moment.

\- Fine, he said. I will lie down and do nothing for a whole damn week, but on one condition: I want help. I want someone to get inside of this bloody head, and I want them to find the shit I haven’t touched since I stopped at the workshop, and do something about it. Can you make that happen? Also, who the fuck is Stewart?

Wade put a kiss on Francis cheek. Francis didn’t feel when Wade’s lips met his skin, but a proof of affection was nice anyways. He actually didn’t feel like going to a psychiatrist, but his nightmares were becoming unbearable. He realized his choices were limited for a whole week of nothingness.

\- Ah, yes, said Charles. I have been inside of Wade’s head too; this whole "Stewart or McAvoy"-thing is slightly difficult to explain even to a somewhat sane person, so I’d rather not. I do however have a proposal to your request.

After that came what Francis could only describe as a speech. Or as Wade had later described it, a “long and word-poopy rant". The essence was that Francis would get some serious help: A mutant would come to their house and listen in on Francis’ nightmares. That was very unsettling, but as Charles had reassured him, the person was a professional. There would later on be sessions and talks and what not, and he could work on his anxiety and all that. Francis hadn’t expected a quite this literal solution to his problem, but anything to stop the nightmares.

Later that day, they got to go home. And they didn’t come alone: With them came the mind-reading mutant. It was a man. He wasn’t particularly old. Or, Francis didn’t know, ‘cause he looked very young, but sort of worn out. Preparing for the first night of brain-fingering, Francis needed to get all of the questions out of the way. The man put a bucket on the floor and a glass of water on a table in front of him.

\- What’s the bucket for?, Francis asked nicely, lightening his voice slightly to make him sound kinder.

\- In case I throw up.

\- Oh…

There were a few moments of awkward silence. Francis hadn’t quite expected that answer. He didn’t know what he expected, he couldn’t actually read minds. He didn’t know the procedures and risks. If there were any...

\- So… what’s your story? Francis said again. Because something needed to be said.

\- All of it? the man answered. Well, my name is Troy Sevan. I’m a castaway mutant who was thrown out by my parents when I was seven. Reading people’s minds wasn’t on the Republican’s list of a wished-for child, apparently. So I got into the foster care system, and when I became a teenager I came out as trans, and my beloved foster parents threw me out. The professor found me selling myself on the street. He took me in, and now I work as a nurse and occasionally reading British ex-villain’s twisted minds.

\- Wow. I didn’t know we had mutant trannies in this country! was Francis first, loudly spoken, thought.

\- Hey, said Troy and leaned in. I realize you’re a relic in a feeling-deaf body, so let’s go through a crash-course here: "Tranny" is a bad word. It's disrespectful and dated. Don’t use it, to anyone, ever again. Also, stupidity comes with every gender, so why wouldn’t the mutant gene do? And lastly, I was only telling you my boohoo-story so you have something to fixate on when things get rough tonight. 'cause t will.

The boy leaned back again and kept putting things neatly on the table. Some tissues, a pen and paper, and his phone. All in a line, next to each other.

\- My apologies, the bed-bound man answered honestly. And, I’ve been through worse, he added.

\- You see, Troy added calmly, I’m not sure you have. But that will be up to you to discover, and for me to survive.

\- Survive?

\- Yeah, nodded Troy. Being inside people’s head isn’t a walk in the park. Or, it can be, but usually not the ones of serial killers, rapists or one of the most notorious mutant-torturers in history. Well, after Dr Trask that is. But at least he killed us after. 

Francis had yet again no idea who that man was. Trask. But he was strangely calmer by the fact that this man seemed to have been inside of fucked up heads before. That could mean he wasn’t the worst, and he felt the mutant wouldn’t judge him as hard. The most reasonable thought was that he didn’t really care about Ajax at all; he was just doing his job.

Now, question-time was over; it was time to get to work.

\- So, here is how it will go down, Troy stated. I will enter your mind as you fall asleep, and watch as many dreams as I can manage. The goal is all night, but with serial killers I can’t make any promises. If you wake up remembering your dreams, the memories might be slightly altered. Everyone reacts differently to a brain intrusion. And then we have the needed conversations tomorrow, and we take it from there. Okay?

Francis answered with a small nod. He was preparing for a night in hell. He had no idea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newly added characters for this story (who may or may not return in future chapters):
> 
> Lena - a character entirely made up by me
> 
> Charles Xavier - F you if you don't know who he is :)
> 
> Troy - Another character made up by me. His name is inspired by the singer who played a young Wolverine in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Yes, the movie where they sewed Deadpool's mouth shut.
> 
> Mentioned: Dr Trask - Dr Bolivar Trask who was played by Peter Dinklage in "X-Men Future Past" movie


	3. Expect the impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool is guilty, Ajax is scared  
> Change is upon them, but no one is prepared

_...then slowly turn away from me._

 

\- How is he?

Wade stepped into the room and watched the young mutant stare at Francis. The same way, in the same position he had been doing for the past ten days. His lover was still lying there, looking peaceful. He knew that was actually far from the case.

\- Same as yesterday, Troy answered plainly, not removing his eyes from the man on the bed. He is angry and feels betrayed. The anger and despair is consuming him, but I’m doing what I can.

Wade nodded, trying to force an awkward smile on his lips.

\- Thank you. Let me know if you need anything, I’m going to bed now.

\- Good night. Troy still wasn’t taking his eyes away from Francis.

Wade left the room, trying to ease his frustrated steps to avoid disturbing Troy's work. He dropped his clothes on the floor and went to the big, lonely bed. It didn’t feel very welcoming. He lied under the cover, closed his eyes, and the tears began to fill them. The guilt was still overwhelming, and it had gone even worse since yesterday. He knew Francis was suffering, and he couldn’t do a flying shit about it. He knew it had to be done, but he really detested it. Every damned second of it.

He moved around, trying to sleep. On the back. Left side. Stomach. Left side again. Pillow under his head. Without pillow. Pillow over his head. It just wasn’t happening. It hadn’t been happening for the past days.

Here was the thing: Francis would get over the pain. It was two weeks of intense agony, and then he would be better. He was however not as confident that Francis would get over being lied to. By Wade.

As professor Xavier had explained to him, the back wouldn’t take one week to heal. It would take one week for the new part to properly itself attach to the body, and about one more week to heal. Charles had only met Francis for a few minutes, but it only took him one short moment in his head to realize this stuck in bed-thing would be a problem. When Francis had asked for the help with his nightmares, it was a blessing. But right now, Francis probably wasn’t feeling that vibe very much.

So there Troy was, day and night, connecting to Francis mind like a scene from Matrix. Seeing what he saw, feeling what he felt, keeping him asleep while working on his emotions and memories.

This had been the worst week and a half of Wade’s life. Or, of course it hadn’t. Nothing could compare to the workshop! However, all he wanted to do right now was kick some ass. So that’s what he was going to do. He got out of bed again, put his suit on, and went to pay an old friend a visit…

\- Wade! Man where have you been, we missed you. Almost had us worried that someone had found the key to your ultimate solution.

\- Weasel, don’t speak such large words, your brain will implode, Wade answered with a laugh and shook his old friend’s hand over the bar. You don’t by any chance have a job for me? I’m not supposed to be back until a few weeks but damn, I’m bored.

He tried sounding like his old self, and he hoped it would fool everyone. Or at least Weasel.

\- Of course, the other man answered. I’ll just remove one from Buck. He can’t count anyways, so he won’t notice.

\- Heard that! Said a deep voice from within the bar floor.

\- Aaaanyways, Weasel continued while ignoring Buck’s comment, I’ve heard some crazy rumors about you man.

Shit.

Maybe Wade hadn’t thought this visit completely trough. The thing here was that, no one really knew about him and Francis. Some thought they knew, but most people didn’t. And they wanted to keep it that way, until everyone learned that Francis wasn’t the bad guy anymore. Wade didn’t feel that his love interest lying defenseless, by far paying for his crimes and going through it all, presented the best time to come clean. And if anything, not here.

\- Oh? Wade answered innocently, acting stupid.

\- Yeah, Weasel laughed, I heard that you were hooking it up with Ajax! I mean that would be crazy, after everything he did to you, after how many innocent people he killed…

Weasel gave him a short eyeing and went to grab a golden card. He came back with it, held it between his fingers and looked sternly at Wade.

\- You’re not hooking up with Francis… are you?

\- Of course not you moron! Wade laughed. As you said, that would be crazy! So how about that card now?

Weasel didn’t let his suspicious stare go, as he handed Wade the card.

\- Five thousand dollars. You’re gonna like this one, a wife-abusing husband. The request is to only kill him in self-defense.

Wade grabbed the card between his index- and middle finger. He looked at it, looked back up at his friend behind the bar, tilted his head and raised one eyebrow.

\- Don’t I always? he smiled and with a short movement turned around. Without trying to draw too much attention to himself, he left the bar without a noise. As if that wouldn’t leave anyone suspicious…

The golden card didn’t give him much satisfaction. He interrupted the drunken husband while he was yelling at his beat up wife. He asked the woman to cover her eyes, put a bullet through the husbands head and that was that. No talk. No threats. No fun.

Wade returned to his house not feeling the least satisfied. With dragging feet and a sigh, he opened the door, to find Troy in the corner of the hallway, crouching over his bucket. When he saw Wade, he looked at him through his blond hair, only moving his eyeballs.

\- I’m sorry… he said before violently throwing up. Something the content in the bucket indicated he had been doing for a while.

The merc instantly dropped his weapons on his floor and ran through the hallway, to the room Francis had been bedridden in. And there he was. Lying in the same bed, in the same position, with his eyes open. But this didn’t look like Francis. It looked like a shell of what once had been Francis. Wade looked at him without a word. They stared at each other for a few moments. Francis was the first one to open his mouth. His voice was low and hoarse.

\- I don’t know who I hate most right now, you… or me.

It was a barely audible sentence. Wade looked at him, not knowing what to say. He didn't have to say anything. Not moving an inch, Francis continued.

\- Is Troy okay?

Wade laughed. It felt weird to finally laugh, but what the fuck? Francis had been practically tortured for over a week, and he wanted to check on the person who had tortured him? He nodded shortly as a response.

\- Good. I want food. Is there food? Also, can I go to the bathroom?

Wade wasn’t sure about all this. He had expected more drama. More signs of hatred. More yelling. More anything! He guessed he had to wing it and see how it developed.

\- You want Chinese food? I’ll order it right away. And then I can help you to the toilet? Okay?

Francis nodded his head once slowly. Wade went to grab his phone, and to check on Troy. He hadn’t moved, but wasn’t throwing up anymore. Wade stood in front of him and sat down on his knees.

\- Hey? he whispered and carefully removed the younger man's bangs to put his hand on his forehead. We’re ordering Chinese. You want some? And do you need anything?

The mutant grunted, and lifted his head slowly. He was sweaty, eyes barely open.

\- Some Chinese for later please. And, uhm, if you don’t mind… could you take me to the shower?

Wade put his phone on the floor, grabbed the young man with both his arms and carefully carried him to the bathroom. He put him by the shower, took down two towels, then went out to the hallway again and called for the food. Wade really didn’t like Chinese food, but his wishes weren’t really important at this moment. After calling for the food, he went back to Francis. Still in his bed. Still staring forward, eyes empty. Wade went to sit down in front of him. He wanted to touch Francis so bad, but he didn’t know how he’d react. Better not move things too fast at this moment.

\- I really wouldn’t mind, said Francis suddenly, now looking at Wade.

\- Huh?

\- If you touched me.

Wade touched Francis' pale cheek. It felt really good to feel him against his skin, but the anxiety wasn’t late to hit him again. He was at the same time really grateful Francis was up, even if it was a few days too early. He would have to check with Charles if it was okay to move some days ahead of schedule. 

\- Oh for fucks sake, can we just not talk about that now?! I bloody need to rest! Francis raised his voice for the first time.

Wade finally saw the first sign of Ajax in there. But he also was a quick thinker, and he drew the lines immediately. He hoped to God he was wrong, but it seemed plausible. He closed his eyes and thought of a memory from the workshop. It was the first time he’d met Francis. Even though they were enemies, there had been sparkles. It was a hate that turned into love. Passion with a motivational switch.

Wade opened his eyes again, and Francis lied back in the bed closed eyes, tears beginning to fall.

\- W-wade, he said with a shaky voice. What’s happening…

As he said that, the doorbell interrupted them. The food had arrived.

\- Stay right there baby, Wade responded, putting his hand up and holding it for a moment. I...I’ll be right back.

He went up to get the food. He forgot he was still in his suit, and the guy at the door looked weirdly at him as he signed the receipt.

\- Early Halloween, Wade answered dryly and closed the door in the delivery-man's face. He put the food down and grabbed his phone from the floor. He speed-dialed Professor Xavier.

 

\- Yes?

\- Hey Stewart, it's Deadpool. Could you come to my place? Like, now?

\- Is there a problem? Is Troy alright?

\- Troy is fine, but… Francis is awake. And… shit, just get here. Fast. Please?

Wade hung up, and Troy walked out of the bathroom. He seemed much better, but as he saw Wades face he instantly looked concerned.

\- What’s up? Troy asked. Is he alright?

\- He… he… Wade stuttered.

He looked at Troy, hesitating for a second, then took a deep breath…

\- …I’m pretty positive Francis just read my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit of time, it had to be re-written a few times. Hope you enjoy!  
> Will post the next one within a week :)


	4. The second coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool is red, Ajax has a new found glory  
> Anyone can mutate once, but a second coming is new territory.

_There’s no comfort in the truth, pain is all you’ll find_

Wade stared at Francis, while the man ate a much needed meal. He put a spring roll in his mouth and raises his eyes from the food. When he realized Wade was staring he stopped chewing.

\- Want some? he asked the staring man through his full mouth.

\- Shit! Wade whispered to himself for the thirtieth time that hour.

\- It's pork spring rolls. They're really good. Francis kept on eating.

\- God... Wade sighed. He covered his face in his hands.

\- I think it might be tumeric too. And chili. You like chili don't you?

Wade opened his eyes and looked at Francis between his fingers.

\- I think this one has some garlic too.

\- I'm freaking out here, Wade stated, hands still covering his face.

\- I know, Francis said nonchalantly while putting another spring roll into his mouth. Your entire head feels like the world is coming to an end. I think you're over-reacting. 

The merc moved his hands and put them on the wooden table in front of him. He sighed again and looked at his partner. Having Francis inside of his head felt like the worst of ideas, there were things in there his man really shouldn’t know about. And probably didn’t want to know about. 

They looked at each other while Francis chewed through another spring roll. Then, he suddenly stopped. He looked around him, swallowed the food in his mouth and looked back at Wade with an excited smile.

\-  The professor is here!

It rang on the door and they heard Troy open it. Charles Xavier entered and he and Francis made eye-contact for a few moments. Francis smiled again.

-Okay, ground rule! Wade stood up and raised his voice. No one communicates in a way beyond Deadpool's abilities, I am NOT having that shit! And y’all telepathics stay the fuck out of my head!

\- I’m afraid Mr Freeman can’t quite control his abilities yet, Charles pointed out. Though penetration of the mind is something you, with your healing-abilities, should be able to resist Wade.

\- Penetration? Really Stewart? I… ugh, sure. whatever. Can we just start with how the fuck this happened?

\- Ah, yes, of course, my apologies. Well, due to the physiological changes that Mr Freeman underwent during the events of...

\- Deadpool tired. English please!

\- I re-lived the workshop! Francis said, cutting everyone off and making them instantly go quiet. 

He looked at Xavier, who exhaled and nodded politely. He then looked at Wade, knowing this subject wasn’t one dear to him. Making sure Wade wasn’t going to pick a fight, he continued.

\-  The serum that was injected into our bodies activated our mutant genes and made us mutate. And if subjected through enough stress once more, it can make us mutate again. I’ve only ever heard about it, and we were never sure it worked. But evidently it does. Or, did to me.

He looked around and stopped with his eyes at Troy.

-Yeah, I know, he said sadly.

Wade cleared his throat.

\- Sorry babe. 

\- I said I was sorry for what happened. This must be very confusing for Francis.

Wade cleared his throat again.

\- For ALL of us, added Troy, feeling so done with Deadpool right now. 

Wade sighed and sat down on the chair behind him. He leaned against the back, and sighed again. He rubbed his eyes and sighed a third time.

\- Okay professor, what now? And how about Francis back? Should he be walking around?

Xavier turned to Francis.

\- Your back will be fine if you wait one more week to do any heavy physical activities. About your new found ability, you haven’t quite been around people yet, and that is when the real problems will start. I would suggest a visit to my school, but your reputation may stand in the way of that possibility at this moment. So I instead advise you keep at home for another week. I do imagine you two may have one or two things to talk about. 

Francis nodded. Charles reached for his hand, but instead Francis hugged him. He made an effort not to squeeze the older mutant very hard, but after everything the professor had done for him, he felt he needed to express some form of gratitude. And he had learned hugging was something most people appreciated, both humans and mutants. He let go of the professor and went to hug Troy instead. The two then left the home. Francis was the one closing the door. He went back to Wade, his energy now looking like it had left the building.

\- I really think we should lay down.

Wade nodded soundlessly. The two men went for the bedroom, stripped down and lied down under the covers. 

\- I… are you tired? Francis nervously asked facing his lover.

\- Yeah. Why?

\- I… I have an idea. I asked Troy about it, and he said it might work. So I was wondering if you might want to, uhm, touch yourself?

\- Yeah… okay… I can do that. What’s the plan? Wade answered somewhat confused.

\- Well… reading minds isn’t just knowing thoughts, it’s also feeling things. So if I’m inside your mind when you touch yourself then maybe… I can feel things. I haven’t felt anything in a really long time.

\- We really need to set some ground rules for when you are allowed inside my head. But sure babe, what the heck. Let’s try this.

Wade lied on his back, grabbed his dick, and started stroking it. Francis lied on his side, looking at Wade. This really turned Wade on, the situation feeling very intimate. He sighed, but not like the fifty other times today. This sigh was of relief. He felt relaxed, he really wished someone would be there, kissing his neck. That had been perfect.

\- Sit up, Francis suddenly said. 

Somewhat drowsy Wade looked at Francis.

\- Sit up, he repeated. 

Wade made the effort to sit up and Francis pushed himself in behind him. Sitting up, Wade was still stroking his dick, now while Francis bit and kissed him in the neck. Wade started breathing heavy, the sensations filling his entire body. He leaned against Francis, who was getting rougher, just what Wade felt that he needed. He clenched his teeth, stroked his dick faster, made a wordless noise… and came. He relaxed for a few seconds and soon realized that Francis was clenching around his body.

\- Hey babe… you okay?

\- Mhm, Francis answered, sounding somewhat panicked.

\- Babe, what’s up?

\- You… I… I read your mind.

\- Yeah, that was part of our agreement?

\- Yes, no, I mean. Yes. But I saw things. Things I didn’t know. Fantasies. Feelings. Your past. I don’t know what to make of it.

\- Which is why we need rules, and why you can’t be in my head whenever you feel like it. We can talk about it, but you need to lay down first. We both need to rest.

\- Oh… Okay. Sure.

Slowly and uncertainly Francis let his grip go, and lied down next to Wade again.

\- God I’m really tired, he moaned.

\- I know babe. Can we talk about the things you saw later? Give us at least a few hours of sleep.

\- Mmmh, Francis muttered, his thoughts drifting away.

\- Just stay out of my head, Wade quietly said before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In one of the earliest Deadpool comics, there is a story-line of how Deadpool's healing-powers were affected by him being in contact with a large amount of radioactivity. And I figured, if mutations created in the Weapon X-workshop could be affected by that, then the logic isn't very far away from them being able to change by other somewhat extreme circumstances. Aaaand that is how that plot twist came to be! 
> 
> Also, thanks to Alexander for pointing to the possibility of Francis feeling things trough other people's thoughts and emotions. Not sure I would have gone with that otherwise :)


End file.
